In the Garden of the Moon
by RuneWolfe
Summary: Yuuri wakes one night to find himself alone in bed. He fears that perhaps Wolfram has gone to meet a lover. A tale of one night in Shin Makoku, what will Yuuri discover about his fiancee?


In The Garden of the Moon

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

-

_Is it possible to lose someone…whose standing right in front of you?_

_I was once told that if you picked an angel's feather they would have to grant you a wish, well... I've picked many, and I'm still here._

_-Rune Wolfe_

_-_

Yuuri woke in the dead of night. To what, he wasn't quite sure. Perhaps it could be called a feeling…one that grew deep within the pit of his stomach. It took his onyx eyes a moment to realize that the rest of his body had awoken, and they slipped open, taking in the sight of darkness. Through the thickness of night, he could see the outlines of the armoire, and the chandelier peeking in at him past the curtains that hung slightly disturbed.

As he twisted to attempt sleep once again, the feeling twisted around his heart, binding his emotions and thoughts. Something was different. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to erase it from his mind, but he knew he could not fight his own heart.

Perhaps it all had to do with the events of that day, one that would be perceived as something completely normal. The fight…one of many….that he had had with his 'fiancé.' Was it fair to still call him that? Something about Yuuri's feelings was still unsure. Not of his desires for Wolfram, no, they were quite clear and he feared that soon it would no longer be a secret…, but was he ready to sacrifice his freedom? To be married and lose the chance to have his youth? It would be a noble, if not heartbreaking, sacrifice.

He turned to look at Wolfram, the sight of the prince's sleeping face could normally put his mind at ease…or perhaps he would wake him and ask him for advice on something he truly wasn't worried about just to hear his voice. But he found the bed empty.

Immediately his heart sank. There were so many reasons his fiancé could be missing at this time of night. He could have been hurt, or kidnapped, or….meeting a secret lover. The thought made the young king sick as he sprang from his bed, fumbling for his clothes. Would he be that upset to see Wolfram in the arms of another?

Clad in his blue pajama pants and a loose white nightshirt, he bounded down the hall, fearing something he wasn't sure he knew of. His bare feet rang off the tile and he failed to notice that he was running blindly at full speed.The halls were dark with the shadows of night, and he shivered slightly as the cool twilight air creeped beneath the fabric of his shirt.

He considered going for Conrad, but discarded the thought, thinking that it would only cause more trouble. His godfather would probably scold Wolfram for abandoning the king followed by a lecture about duty, and that wouldn't exactly help the situation Nervously he slowed, a thought striking him. If he was right…did he want to see? Did he want to find Wolfram being caressed by another man… or woman? As he walked slowly out into the labyrinth of the castle gardens he searched his mind for answers.

"Why is it so hard to understand myself?" he whispered, crouching beside the bed of bluebells.

"Because you are too close to your heart to see it from far away," a familiar voice chided in a soft tone, Yuuri had found his fiancé.

The pale glow of the moon lit up Wolfram's golden hair like a halo, giving his angelic presence a touch of divinity as he sat upon the marble bench guarded by the delicate roses. He seemed almost incandescent and unreal, and that if Yuuri were to try and touch him, his hand would never reach his tender skin.

"Why…why are you out here?" It was the most that Yuuri could say through his captivation.

The prince looked away through the gardens, but his gaze drifted past the roses and the hedges, even past the city walls to something far away. "I was thinking."

"About what?" Yuuri seated himself on the stone floor affront him.

Wolfram's emerald eyes smoldered slightly as they watched him. The king could tell that there was a delicate flame inside the man that was always burning, but tonight it seemed ready to die out. Yuuri feared that it may have been his own fault. "It doesn't matter," Wolfram murmured.

"I was worried; I thought you had been kidnapped again."

Those soft pink lips that he longed to kiss pursed as he bit his lower lip, he was restraining himself from being too emotional, "you say that like it happens every day."

"That's not what I meant!" Yuuri immediately tried to take back what he had said, but fell victim to the awaiting silence that lurked behind the petal of every flower. "For a moment I thought you might be meeting a lover…."

"I considered it." The answer was abrupt, yet sounded painful for Wolfram to say. "Yuuri…," those sea-green eyes met his for the first time that night, "I'm so tired…" For the first time the prince looked so helpless, so fragile. His voice now so small and soft he whispered, "I can't wait any longer…."

Yuuri moved towards him, concern overtaking his confused expression. Hesitantly he reached out and touched Wolfram's hand, his heart fluttering as his fingertips met warm skin. "Is it…because of me?"

Wolfram weakly attempted a smile, his cheeks flushed at the contact with Yuuri. "I need an answer…" his quivering voice paused for a moment as if he were considering whether or not this was what he truly wanted. "Yuuri… do you love me?" The pain hidden behind his words nearly broke the boy's heart.

Standing slowly, Yuuri moved to sit in front of the prince, making certain that their eyes were level with each other's. Softly entwining his fingers with Wolfram's he readied himself to say what he had wanted to say for what seemed like an eternity. "I'm sorry that this took so long…I should have told you sooner," he stated nervously, sorting word by word in his mind, this was one moment he wasn't going to mess up. "but you make me so happy… I feel safe when I'm around you, by now I think I have to be around you. If didn't then…why would I be out here right now? So…_yes_ Wolfram, I'm in love with you." Yuuri could almost feel the weight of his heart lightening as if he were shedding a heavy coat from his shoulders. "I need you, Wolf-"

Tender lips met his own as the taste of silent tears and Wolfram filled his mouth. The prince was warm… soft and warm as they shared a fleeting moment of bliss. For one moment in their lives there was no worries, no pain, just each other. In his mind Yuuri wished that this moment would never end, but as every wonderful thing, it had a closure as they pulled away for air. A soft inaudible whimper escaped Wolfram's lips as his eyes slipped open once more. But he stayed close, his delicate eyelashes brushing gently against Yuuri's cheek, the remnants of the prince's tears washing onto the boy's tepid skin.

Just then they realized that Wolfram's thin body was shaking. Clad only in his nightgown which hung off of his shoulders, the frosty winter air had descended down his spine, overtaking him from his golden head to his bare feet. His cheeks had taken on a slight tint of blue. "Wolfram…you're shivering…"

The prince attempted to protest as Yuuri pulled him close, trying his best to warm every in of Wolfram with his hands. The blonde moaned slightly at the odd mixture of pain and pleasure. The king took this as a sign of illness. "You should know better than to go into the snow in only a nightgown." As he finished scolding his fiancé he himself shivered.

A broken laugh broke through the frost, "your n-not much better, y-y-your majesty."

Blushing, Yuuri lifted Wolfram as best he could, adjusting his blonde head so that it rested beneath his chin. "Let's get you inside, shall we?" His words were somewhat muffled by the man's hair which resembled soft rays of sunlight.

With his remaining strength Wolfram whispered, "Yes… then you can warm me." Yuuri's blush grew to a bright crimson.

-

-

-

Laying Wolfram upon the covers of their bed, Yuuri smiled, noticing for the first time how light he was. The fabric of the prince's nightgown tugged and wrinkled in his grasp as Wolfram wriggled towards the pillows, also causing his flimsy garment to be pulled far down his back. The king felt a fire start inside of him at the sight of Wolfram's pale shoulder blades bare against the moonlight. It was just like Wolfram to set his heart on fire.

But the blonde was still cold as he beckoned Yuuri to come to him. His emerald eyes were dark with desire, yet within them lurked a hint of fear. Hesitantly the king crawled onto the bed, the mattress shifting to conform to the added weight. When Yuuri was lying beside his fiancée, he looked to Wolfram for instructions. But the man gave none. It seemed with things such as love there were no step by step directions to guide you, and you had to pick your way through own your own. The blonde watched him, an impish grin dawning upon his delicate lips.

"Are you sure you're ready," Wolfram whispered, his face so close to Yuuri's that his lips brushed against the boy's tan cheek as he spoke. "I won't do this unless you're sure." Onyx eyes met his own and he could see the concentration in his king mixing with passionate desires. But instead of speaking, words were something hard to find at a time like this, Yuuri moved, filling the small gap between them and pressing his lips to Wolfram.

Their mouths moved against one another's, slow and brokenly at first, but then grew more desperate. They desired to become one, a feat only lovers can achieve. Wolfram tried subtly to lure Yuuri out, to let him explore. Still concentrating upon their kiss, he moved the king's hand to his hand, prompting it to wander beneath the hem of his nightgown. He was to be Yuuri's wife, the boy shouldn't be afraid to touch what was his.

Just then Wolfram broke away, a moan escaping his lips as Yuuri's fingers stroked his inner thigh. This was faster than the prince had expected, but he made no protest. The king felt a twinge of need tremble within his spine as he saw Wolfram's head fall back, his cheeks flushed. Was he doing this?

His fingers moved without his control, divesting his fiancée of his nightwear. He wanted to feel his bare skin. When Wolfram had removed his own shirt he wasn't certain.

"Wolfram….," he groaned, feeling Wolfram's fingers at the hem of his pants, "please…." Although Yuuri wasn't sure what it was he wanted. When both lovers had been stripped of their clothing, they paused.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this…" Wolfram breathed into the crook of his king's neck. One his pale legs which had wrapped itself around Yuuri's waist slid sensually down, entwining with the boy's. His words were soft pants as he started to position Yuuri over him, "…waited so long…" He gave up trying to speak and kissed the man he loved fervently.

Yuuri watched as Wolfram then proceeded to suck slowly and seductively on his fingers, coating each one with his saliva. Then he gently guided the boy's hand to his secret entrance, placing the first finger at the puckered rose. "Put it inside me…" he whispered, watching intently as Yuuri's tan digit disappeared into his body. The blonde bit his lip at the new sensations. "Ahh…," a sigh burst from him as the second joined the first, "…yes….." Yuuri trembled at the sensual noises.

Slowly he curled his fingers, trying to find what would make Wolfram feel the most pleasure. As the blonde's pale body arched Yuuri knew he had done something right and watched as his golden head fell back onto the pillow. Just then Wolfram's soft pleading reached his ears. "Yuuri, I'm ready…take me…._please…_"

The king nervously removed his fingers from the prince and hesitated for a moment, trying to remember what he had heard from the other boys at school. They had always been talking about sex, whether it was a boy and a girl or just two boys, they seemed to know all the mechanics. Spitting in his hand, he coated himself, making sure to use enough to save Wolfram from pain. Shakily he positioned himself at his fiancee's entrance. "Ready?"

Wolfram nodded desperately, placing his hands on his king's shoulders. Yuri started slowly, pushing in through the first ring of muscle. The blonde bit his lip so hard it drew blood as he tried not to scream. Yuuri stopped, examining him with concern. Wolfram just brushed away his worries, "I'm f-fine, hennachoko, keep…keep going."

Yuuri did so, thrusting himself fully into his lover's body, for the first time Wolfram cried out from t the sheer mixture of pleasure and pain. But soon the pain died within him, leaving the feeling of being one with his beloved. Slowly and steadily Yuuri began to thrust, trying to keep himself from exploding. Each thrust drew small gasps and moans, as well as declarations of love. Clinging to Yuuri's shoulder's, Wolfram groaned loudly.

It was then that the king could feel one of his knees slipping from under him, and shifted to regain balance. But with the new movement he struck the sacred spot within his lover. Wolfram whimpered loudly, his voice disappearing with the new onslaught of utter pleasure.

From that point Yuuri aimed at that secret nub, thrusting harder against it as he neared the edge. "Wolfram…" Yuuri gritted his teeth, he was so close. With a few more uneven thrusts the blonde came, screaming his king's name. Yuuri burst inside his lover almost immediately after.

As they tried to regain their breath, they lay beside one another saying nothing. What they had just done said everything. Yuuri smiled as he noticed Wolfram's eyelids beginning to droop. This would have to have been the longest, most pleasurable, nights of his life. Looking into his husband-to-be's emerald eyes, he saw the flame burning brightly once again.

"That was amazing, Wolfram," he whispered, "than-"

His lover merely placed a pale finger to his lips. "None of that now, we should both thank each other so that cancels it out." His soft lips drew gently into a smile. Yuuri loved that smile; it was one that he didn't get to see often enough. The smile when Wolfram was truly happy.

They snuggled closer to one another, Wolfram wriggling his way back into Yuuri's arms. Yuuri looked at him playfully, "all right, I'll hold you, but just for tonight." But the prince just looked at him disbelievingly.

"Well, I guess I'm not cold anymore."

-

-

-

The next morning Yuuri and Wolfram announced that they had decided upon a date for the wedding. They would get married that coming July after Yuuri's birthday. Wolfram seemed to glow with joy, and perhaps a bit more…? Conrad eyed his little brother suspiciously; something had definitely _changed_ about him.

"So where will it be, daddy?" Greta auburn eyes held her parents excitedly.

Wolfram smiled, "In the rose garden. It seems everything happens there." Yuuri laughed while the others stared at them, not understanding what was funny.

"What brought this on?" Conrad seemed surprised. "I thought just yesterday you weren't ready t get married."

It was Yuuri's turn to answer, reaching out for his fiancee's hand, "well…a lot can happen in one night." The two smiled at each other sweetly, the others couldn't quite decide if they should be watching or not.

Ken just rolled his eyes, "yes, some changes louder than others." Wolfram and Yuuri's faces turned a bright crimson. But the mage just continued, "I guess there are more _intimate_ cures for frostbite."

The End


End file.
